P is for Precious Seconds Revised
by simanis
Summary: P is for Precious seconds Dreams of a gentle kiss prompted another and time stood still for a mere second.


And the third, Oh Alright this is the last one for now. Still hoping for for M/D.

Thank you for pointing out the mistake to me bloodredcherry and thanks for your review.

This is the revised version. Thanks for reading.

P is for Precious seconds

_Dreams of a gentle kiss prompted another and time stood still for a mere second._

Sorry. Can't help it, saw this on Atxmom's weekly writing prompts: The Kiss was gentle and sweet.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, it seemed to go on and on then the hands started roaming, he knew somehow it was not real, he can't even see the face of the person he was kissing but in his mind he knew who it was.  
He knew he must be dreaming but he didn't care, he just smiled at that memory.

One person noticed and she turned her chair a bit as not to make a noise and leaned sideways to look at him, 'oh how sweet, he's smiling!' and she wished she had a camera to capture that smile.  
Then she get it printed and she'll have it on the notice board and the caption will be an encouragement to tired FBI agents, "Work's not too bad, look he's smiling even in his tired nap" , she nearly burst out laughing.  
Surely she would'nt be so mean, Colby the joker would do it but of course with another caption but not her, she had too much respect for him.  
But oh look at the smile, he's a killer with it. Who wouldn't fall for his smile.

Wait, she took out her cell, set it to camera and zoom in a bit and put it way out towards his face , she can still see the smile in her phone camera and she quickly click once, then twice and quickly turned back to her seat. She set her camera back to normal and put it away.  
She leaned back and look at the sleeping man again. She wondered what made him smile in his lunchtime break nap.

He was sitting in his chair tilted back and had his head leaned all the way back on top of a stack of files on the neighboring desk, his legs on top of his table.  
How can he get comfortable that way, she had no idea but he seemed to be enjoying himself even in this short nap, with his hands folded on top of his chest.

She knew all of them were bone weary and tired but he seemed to be going on and on and sometimes he would be in the office way ahead of others.

She accused him of not going home but he insisted that he did, she knew then he must have then crashed in his brother's place for a few hours before he was up and about and in the office so early.

The case was getting to them and they did not have the pleasure of his brother helping because he and his esteemed colleague are both in Washington for a weekend long seminar and extending for another 3 days for sightseeing.  
It's been almost 5 days and they are nowhere near solving this.

It was appalling that people are still being cheated and they have no way to stop this finance fiasco.  
Their FBI code crackers were almost there and then a new code came in and the Banks were unable to stop the money from siphoning from legit accounts to fictitious accounts.  
Soon as they have located the fictitious account it was close and money taken out. Accounts were being opened online without the actual people being present.

It was exhausting work and they had a fine time checking all those accounts.  
They rested whenever they find time and now was the opportunity he could get a bit of shut-eye.

The other team members went out for lunch and he told them he was too tired to move his butt and they said they will bring food back for him and she got them to get some for her too. Her paperwork was piling again, she need to shorten the stack, so lunchtime was the opportunity for her too.

It was almost time that they were due to be back, she thought she'd better get him to wake up from his beauty, no exhausting sleep.  
She stood up and nudge his boots, no effect so she bend down and whispered in his ear softly, "Wake up sleepy head." No effect again.. this time she bend a little bit nearer and said,  
"Time to wake up, Snow White, the seven dwarfs are coming back……"

Actually he was awake when he heard the squeaky sound of the chair. He knew whose chair it was. It was the only one that squeaked and she was the only one in the bullpen at that moment, the rest had gone out for lunch.

He felt her nudging his boots on his table, he pretended not to feel it, then as he predicted he felt a whiff of peppermint breath near his ear.  
"Wake up sleepy head….,' then nearer he felt a wisp of her lips almost on his ears, 'Time to wake up, Snow White, the seven dwarfs are coming back.'

His heartbeat quickened, her peppermint breath was sweet and he was thinking, sorry to that certain person and he made up his mind.  
He quickly turned his face and slap dash right on target, his lips touched hers.

Time stood still for that precious seconds……..

He opened his eyes and found her beautiful ones opened wide and they both stared at each other. She was surprised and his eyes betrayed nothing.  
Those mere precious seconds splintered away when the vaguely swishing of the lift doors opening and sounds of laughter drifted in from the floor's foyer.

They broke off and his feet landed with a thump on the floor.

They looked at each other, he said thanks with a neutral face and she said 'you're welcome.

They broke off when the other team members came into the bullpen laughing and joking.  
One of them broke off and handed their lunches to them.

He fumbled to get his wallet out, the team member brushed him off and they thanked him for their lunches.

He turned to her and said thank you.  
Actually he said thanks for the whispers and the kiss.

She said you're welcome.  
Actually she meant 'you're welcome to his thanking her for waking him up on time.'

They each turned to their own desk to take their lunches and she quietly took her cell phone and set it to camera file and she pressed little button to view the 2 photos she had taken of the smiling man in his nap.

The end.

Return to Top


End file.
